


Waiting

by cmk418



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since that night, Quinn had been waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT WARNING: Contains references to canon event of torture. BDSM element present but not overly explicit. If this is not your thing you may want to turn back now.

On some level, she’d been waiting for this. Waiting for that quiet footstep that signified his return to her life. 

How far would they go this time?

How far would he take it?

She wasn’t afraid. Last time, he could have killed her. He could have tortured her to within an inch of her life and left her for dead. Maybe, if Olivia hadn’t intervened, he would have.

Still, she thought of that night. Thought about it as Charlie kissed her, ran his hands down her body. Charlie made love to her, but he’d never seen her truly naked.

Not in the way that Huck had. He’d stripped her with his words, simultaneously frightening her and arousing her. Her heart raced, her breath quickened. Everything they’d done before had led to it. That sweet, exquisite torture he’d performed on her. Telling her what he’d do to her body, how he’d mark her, how she’d become his.

And then, that moment. The heavy feel of his tongue against her skin, marking her as his own without marking her at all. She needed more. She wanted more.

She came out of it missing a tooth, a hole in her life. He’d taken something from her and left nothing of himself behind.

She needed him, craved his attention. So when Jake offered her the opportunity, she leapt at the chance. She knew Huck would come.

A quiet footstep signified his presence. She had been waiting.


End file.
